Happy Married Life
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: After getting married, living together is romantic and comfortable but living together with the other family members is sweet yet thrilling! Dawn and Ash are the newly wed couple in the Ketchums' Residence. His family consists of his mother, the head of the family, his three brothers and their wives. Read and find out the terrifying days ahead of them! PS, CS, ORS and NS! AU!


_**I'm back with another multi-chapter pearlshipping fic! Surprise! XD**_

_**You all must be like 'she just keeps releasing new stories while all her stories are still in-progress, not even one being completed!' Yes, I'm totally aware of it but I had been planning on writing a story with this plotline but I just didn't have the time but now, I was totally determined to release it...so, with great motivation, I dragged my fingers to type it up! Actually, there are many more ideas clashing with each other for many different stories but I don't really have the time to type all that! In fact, I have a lot of ideas planned out for this story! So, I'm kinda excited to type this one as well! Look forward to the future chapters! ; p**_

_**Summary:**__** After getting married, living together is romantic and comfortable but living together with other family members is sweet yet thrilling! **__**Da**__**wn and Ash are the newly wed couple in the Ketchums' Residence. His family consisted of his mother, the head of the family, his three brothers and their wives. **__**Despite being surrounded by the family members and their busy schedule, they strive for a happy time, together. Read and find out what kind terrifying days wait ahead for them!**_

_**Ships:**_ _**Pearlshipping and slight contestshipping, oldrivalshipping and MistyxPaul! (I don't really know what their ship is called, so, if you know, comment down below!)**_

_**Ash, Dawn, Leaf and Gary are twenty-three years old, Drew and May are twenty-four while Paul is twenty-six and Misty is twenty-five! I cleared the ages now itself since I couldn't really find the place where I could insert their ages.**_

_**(Pleas don't mind the lame chapter names! *hides my face* I seriously don't have the hang of that! )**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it! ; p**_

* * *

_**Chapter- 1**_

_**First day as a Ketchum!**_

The room was brimming with the sunlight, through the huge windows, whose curtains had been moved to the corner. One could hear the birds chirping and feel the slow breeze entering the room. "Ugh," Ash groaned, as he pulled the blanket over his face and tossed around, facing the other side of the bed, where he couldn't feel the light hitting his eyes.

"Wake up, already!" A soft yet gentle voice echoed throughout the room.

He muttered, "Five more minutes."

"No! It's time already!"

He felt his blanket getting snatched away from him and he stirred open his eyes. He slowly propped himself against the pillows, still drowsy. "Dawn, c'mon!" He whined, looking annoyed. He glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Couldn't you have woken me up, like ten minutes later? It's just seven!"

"I have already taken the shower and now, it's your turn," she said, completely ignoring him whilst folding the blanket. She was wearing a plain light pink A-line dress, which reached till her knees. It had bell-sleeves with some white polka dots on it. She wore a thin brown belt fastened around her waist. Her hair were let loose, looking moist.

He made a face before getting up and dragging his feet to the bathroom. "Keep my clothes ready." With that, he went inside and shut the door.

Dawn shook her head, lightly as she went to the cupboard and opened the doors. "Which clothes should I pick for him..?" She muttered, as she looked over the stack and picked out a plain white T-shirt, which had red stripes all over it but the v-shaped neckline was white colored and brown pants. "This should be good."

Then, she opened the other cupboard and took out another bedsheet from it and shut the door. She went to the bed and pulled the sheet, which was already crumpled all over. She put it in the laundry basket and started placing the new bedsheet. It was a solid grey colored on with white borders. When she was done, she took the basket and placed it near the bathroom door.

Their room was huge but quite simple yet elegant. The ceiling was painted light grey and the fan was embedded in a round-shaped white gypsum. The walls were all painted white except for the one opposite to their bed, which was dark grey, where a white door was fixed, which was the entrance to their room. Above the door, a very fashionable black clock with white background was affixed. The marble floor was covered with a navy blue with spots of white carpet placed on the left floor of the bed.

They had a queen-size canopy bed with black colored wood and purple silk curtains were hanging over it, which Dawn had attached to their sides. The top part of the canopy had a small golden crown shaped iron accessory attached to it. It was placed a little away from it's centre. On either side of the bed, there were two short light brown wooden tables which had lamps placed on them with a socket a little above them.

On the right side of the bed, there was large transparent sliding door, which had light grey curtains, tied over to their sides and it led to the balcony. A little away from the balcony door, was another black door which led their bathroom. And on it's (balcony) left side was placed a cream dressing table with an oval shaped mirror. All of their daily necessities, like perfumes, facial creams, moisturizers, body lotion, powder and many more were arranged in a neat manner.

On the left side from the bed, there were two cupboards; one was a pale pink colored and the other was pastel green. And next to those was a short but wide book shelve, which had Dawn's medical books placed in them. Their air conditioner was situated above those cupboards.

Opposite to their bed, a royal blue colored couch was placed with it's back touching the grey wall. A glass table was kept in front of that, on which an artificial tulips in a very decorative flower vase were kept. And on the wall above it, they decorated it with some their photos.

Since there was a lot of space between the dressing table and the short stool, they placed a light green study table with the same coloured chair, pushed down the space. It had four drawers down the the wooden slab.

Dawn looked around the room and felt quite elated with the setting. When she heard a notification pop sound from her mobile, she sat down on the bed and started going through it.

They both had gotten married the day before. It was nothing of a grand wedding as everyone expected. It was a simple marriage in a court which was done in a blink of an eye; all they had to do was sign on the marriage certificate, officially declaring them as legal husband and wife.

After ten minutes or so, the door creaked open and Ash stepped out in only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Where are they?" He asked as he started wiping his hair with a small white towel.

Dawn looked up from her mobile and blushed, lightly. "Th-there," she said as she pointed at the set of clothes placed on the table. She glanced at him and couldn't help but stare at him. His arms were slender but had those muscles which he had built, unconsciously. He had chiseled abs which were being more visible due to the water still moist on his skin and his chest was all pumped up. And the thing which made him even more attractive was his sharp collarbone which was standing out.

"Where's-" he turned around to ask her something, but caught her staring at him. A smirk crept up on his lips as he teased, "You never get bored of this, do you?"

Quickly, she looked down, staring at her mobile, clearly embarrassed. "Of course!"

He chuckled. "This is the nth time I've caught you staring since the time we met!"

"Shut up!" She glared as she threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it, just in time and went to her. "But I don't really get it...how can you get shy and embarrassed every single time!" He looked at her, incredulously.

She looked at him, saying, "Even I don't know." She put her mobile for charge as she continued, "And don't make me sound like a pervert! I have seen you shirtless only a few times, not like hundred times from the way you're suggesting!"

"Yeah, maybe," he said, nodding. "But you're a pervert. Admit it."

She glared at him. "I'm not, instead it's you!"

"I admit, though," he shrugged. Then, he grinned as he pushed her on the bed, hovering over her with his palms on the bed, right next to her face. "But I think this shouldn't be counted as pervy, since every husband has the right to do this. Ain't I right?" He raised his eyebrows, teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "You used to do this even before we got married."

He shrugged, playfully. "So what? You liked it, so I had to oblige."

Dawn blushed a little, as she said, "Shut up!" She pushed him, lightly. "Ash, hurry up and get dressed. We gotta go downstairs, quick!"

"Getting aroused by the shirtless me, huh?" He smirked.

"Knock it off!" She frowned.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, but... not before you give me a kiss," he said, mischievously.

"Idiot, your mom's gonna get mad at me if we're late!" She scolded.

"It's no big deal. It's not like a kiss will take half an hour or something!" He rolled his eyes. "Just one minute will do."

She stared at him with disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Maybe or maybe not," he corrected. "Look, you're wasting time by not fulfilling my request. I won't get dressed until and unless you kiss me," he said, persistently.

"Ah, you're as stubborn as ever" she mumbled. She pushed her head up, towards his face and was about to kiss him when a knock on the door startled them.

"Uncle Ash, are you awake?"

"Ash, move over, it's Mark!"

"Yeah!" He yelled in response. He nodded as he got up and quickly took the clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Dawn went and opened the door to see a small five-year old boy with purplish-grey, nicely combed hair and cerulean eyes. He was wearing his blue pajamas which had small yellow birds all over the fabric. His feet were adored with blue fluffy slippers. "We'll come over in just five minutes. Ash is changing is his clothes, actually."

"Alright," he nodded as he put his hands in his pocket. "But how come he replied just now, when I knocked the door? Didn't you say he was in the bathroom?"

_Ah, this kid is something else_. She bent over and ruffled his hair, smiling. "Your uncle is very lazy. He went right after you knocked."

"Oh," he said as he blushed, enjoying the pat on his head. "And you, stop treating me like a kid," he mumbled.

She giggled. "Did your mom send you?"

"Yes," he said, as he walked away.

She closed the door to see Ash in front of the mirror. She went to him and leaned on the wall next to the mirror. "Ah, so self-conscious, aren't you?"

"At least, not more than you," he replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

She laughed. "Well, you can't blame me for it. God made all girls like that."

"Mm," he hummed, as he sprayed some cologne. "Oh, yeah," he quickly turned to her and looked into her eyes with concern glinting in his own as he put either of his hands on her shoulder. "Are you alright? It's not paining from last night, is it?"

She tilted her head to the side, confused at first but smiled when she realized what he was talking about. "It was, in the morning but not anymore. So, no need to worry."

"Oh, good," he sighed a breath of relief. "I suddenly remembered about it while I was getting changed. Sorry for not asking about it earlier."

She lightly hit his arm as she beamed, "Stop being so modest! It's okay!"

He laughed as he grabbed his smartphone from the dressing table and inserted in his pocket.

Then, they headed downstairs to see that only their oldest sister-in-law, Misty was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron. "G'morning!" They both wished. Her long grey pants and blue full-sleeved button-up shirt could be visible through her apron. Her orange hair just reached her shoulder; she secured her front bangs with a hair tie.

She replied, with a toothy smile, "Morning! How was your first night in the Ketchums'? I bet Ash wouldn't have let you sleep!"

Dawn blushed as she remembered yesterday night. "Um...no, it's nothing like that, though I was a little unable to sleep since I had been so used to sleeping on my bed."

"I understand," she winked.

Ash asked, as he looked around, "Paul isn't up, yet?"

"Yes, he is but Mark asked him to ready him for school," she replied, while flipping over the omelette.

"And where's Anna?" Dawn asked.

Just then, a short girl with orange hair which reached till her shoulders ran to her. "Hello, aunties! And uncle!" She greeted with a wide smile. She wore a white headband, holding her hair back to prevent falling on her face. She was wearing her school uniform; a white button-up shirt with half-sleeves and navy blue tie wrapped around her collar with same navy blue colored skirt which reached just below her knees. She wore knee high socks and black shoes. A tulip shaped badge with her name, class, roll number and phone number were written was attached to the pocket around her left side of the chest.

"Morning," Ash replied as he patted her head. He took an apple from the basket and handed it over to her. "Eat it!"

She beamed. "Thanks!"

"Are you ready to go to school?" Dawn asked, correcting her headband.

"Yes!" She replied with a huge smile, biting onto the apple.

"Sit down, we'll start dinner once everyone comes," the little girl's mom said, breaking another egg over the pan. Anna nodded as she climbed on the chair and sat down, comfortably.

"Oh, where's everyone else?" Ash asked, looking around.

"I dunno, but mom said she'll be out in some minutes."

Ash nodded as he sat down on the dining table near the kitchen, biting on an apple. Dawn quickly went to Misty. "Should I help you out?"

"No, no, it's okay!" She exclaimed. "You're newly wed so you shouldn't start working this early!"

"Is that so?" She cocked her head to the side.

She laughed. "Yeah!" Just then, a baby's cry echoed in the house. "Oh, looks like Lacy's up!" She let out a laugh, again. Then, another cry which seemed like that of a baby boy was heard. "Oh and it's Eric, too!"

Lacy and Eric were fraternal twins but Lacy was elder to the boy just by the difference of six minutes.

Ash commented, "This should definitely wake up Drew!" He chuckled as his wife just smiled. Slowly, the baby's voice subsided, meaning her mother must have calmed her down.

"So, the couple's finally up, huh?" Ash, Dawn and Misty turned around to see Gary climbing down the stairs, holding his four-month pregnant wife's hand.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "You, yourself, woke up just a few minutes ago." She was dressed in a light yellow, loose half-sleeved dress which was bulged out around her belly due to her bump and the dress had black miniature flowers all over it, which reached down below her knees. Her brown hair were pulled up in a low pony.

"It's because you wouldn't let me get a decent sleep!" He retorted. They made their way towards the dining table and he assisted his wife on the chair. "Y'know, the entire night, she was ordering me around! The moment I shut my eyes, she woke me up telling me to hand her tissue paper, tablets, a glass of water, something to eat and whatnot!" He exclaimed.

Misty giggled. "C'mon! It's your fault that she's in this state, after all!"

He glared at her. "What, it was a part of her wish, too!" He wore a simple full-sleeved turquoise tee with v-neck and black three-fourth track.

Dawn stated, "It's actually very normal to feel hungry at night for pregnant women."

"Ha! You deserved it!" Ash smirked.

He glared at him. "You're gonna know when your time comes!" Leaf and Misty giggled as the couple blushed, not knowing what to say.

"No, actually, really," Leaf said with a smile. "Gary was really a great help. Poor him, I doubt I let him sleep even for four hours." She grabbed his hand and clenched it, while looking up at him with a soft smile. "Sorry for that and thanks for staying up."

He melted into her smile as he responded, "It's alright. That's the least I can do for you, who's actually carrying our child."

"Ahem," Ash cleared his throat. "If you want, you can go to your room. We wouldn't mind, y'know?"

"You bastard," Gary cursed through his gritted teeth.

"It's called revenge, _brother,"_ he replied, with a smirk.

Misty shook her head and said, "Ah, they started, again." Dawn and Leaf laughed in response.

"What are you all laughing about?" They all turned their heads to see May and Drew, who was carrying his one-year old daughter in his one arm and May was holding the boy.

Leaf gushed, "Aw, they're awake, huh?"

"Yeah, these crying monsters wouldn't stop crying until and unless May took her," he said, sounding annoyed. "She didn't clam down, no matter what I did." He was donned in a light purple T-shirt with a black collar and some blue denim jeans.

May nudged him, cheekily. "They love me more, admit it." She was wearing a plain brown sleeveless, collared top with black pants. She left her hair open.

"Dawn, can you explain?" Drew turned to the blunette, annoyed. Ash went and took Lacy from him, smiling at her who replied it with the same as she started to play with his hair.

Lacy had very short light brown hair which had a tiny pony fastened with a cute scrunchie and had deep green eyes. May dressed her in a light red jumpsuit with imprints of white hearts all over it.

Eric had the same colored hair as his father; short chartreuse green hair, which were messy all over and his eyes seemed like sapphire. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cream shorts with white socks.

She took Eric from May and nuzzled his nose with hers, making him laugh. "Babies intend to long for their mothers when they wake up and also, when hungry," she replied, while stroking the baby's cheek with the back of her fingers, who just purred in response and giggled.

"Heard that?!" He grinned.

"Dawn, couldn't you just go along with me!" She whined.

Just then, Mark came downstairs, all dressed up in his school uniform; a white short-sleeved, button-up shirt with a navy blue tie wrapped around his collar and the same blue colored shorts which reached just above his knees. His purple hair were combed just like his Dad's. He had a black bag on his shoulders.

Following him, Paul entered in plain full-sleeved dark green tee with a u-neck and cream pants. "Misty, put his lunchbox in the bag."

"Yeah, just a sec," she replied as she grabbed the box and put it in his bag. "Remember to finish it." She brushed his shirt, straightening it. Then, she wrapped a bib around his neck. "C'mon, have breakfast."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "Stop treating me a like a baby!" He retorted as he walked to the dining table and sat down on it, removing it.

"Mark," she warned him with a glare.

He sighed, annoyed and put it back. "Happy?" She nodded with a stern expression. "Ugh, I hate this," he muttered.

Anna giggled. "Brother is such a weirdo!" He just glared at her, making her go silent and bite onto her bread.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle a little at the interaction between the mother and son.

"Oh, you're ready, Mark, Anna?" A sweet yet gentle voice sounded as a person in her mid-fifties entered the dining hall, wearing a light pink blouse and brown skirt which reached halfway down her knees. Her dark brown hair were tied in a low pony. As she came and sat down on the chair.

"Yes, grandma," he and his sister replied as they bowed to her.

"G'morning, Mom!" Everyone greeted as the men quickly sat on their respective chairs lined in a row on one side, whilst Ash putting Lacy in her baby seat and his wife doing the same with Eric. Leaf sat on the chair opposite to her husband while the other three were placing the dishes on the table.

"Morning, kids," she greeted back with a smile. Once the serving was done, Misty and all sat down as well. "So, Dawn, I hope you're having a good time in the Ketchum Residence."

She perked up as she replied, startled from sudden questioning, "Uh-yes. I'm really comfortable!"

Delia laughed, softly at her youngest daughter in-law's antics. "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm glad."

Dawn blushed, slapping herself, mentally for acting like a dork. _Dawn, get a grip!_

"Leaf, when's your next appointment with the doctor?" The elder questioned, taking a spoon of her scrambled egg.

"Next week," she answered. "On wednesday."

"Mom, I'm busy on that day, so I won't be able to go with her," Gary said, chewing on his bread. "I have a meeting with the CEO of S company."

She nodded, understanding. "Oh, but can't you make out time for her?"

"If I could, then I definitely would," he shrugged as he glanced at his wife.

Just then, Dawn said, "Uh, if you don't mind, I can go with Leaf."

Everyone stared at her and she just shrunk under their gaze. Gary nodded. "That's a good idea, actually."

"Yeah, isn't that doctor your best friend?" Misty reminded.

She nodded. "Yes, and that way, I can have a chat with her. Besides, I think I'll be having my morning shift in that building on wednesday."

"Good, then," Delia agreed.

Then, Misty scolded, "Mark, hurry up and eat your breakfast! The bus will be coming, soon! See, Anna's already done with hers."

"But I don't like this dish!" He replied, annoyed as he poked at the scrambled eggs before him with his fork. "She likes it so, she's eating it happily."

"Oh, same here!" Ash grinned as they did a high-five, since the boy sat next to him.

"You're of no help, Ash!" She glared at him and then, turned to her child. "If you're not going to, then, no video games for you after you return."

The kid's eyes widened. "No way!" Then, he dropped his shoulders and started eating his food with the most disgusted face he could make. "Fine, fine. You just want to take the advantage of being a mom, don't you?" He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

Ash heard him and laughed. "Ha! Kiddo, you just gotta endure your mom's torture, there's no way she'll let you go even after you reach my age!"

"What? Really?" He exclaimed. "No way!" He groaned as he shut his eyes tightly.

His uncle nodded. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Ash, it seems like it's been a while since I had last given you a punishment, isn't it?" Delia asked, with a soft smile, which was definitely an evil one.

He sighed. "See? This is what I'm talking about," he whispered to his nephew, but was audible to everyone. They all couldn't help but laugh, except Dawn who just smiled, thinking it would be too rude to laugh out loudly when she's just a newbie in their family.

Just then, they heard the bus honk. Mark perked up. "Oh, the bus is here! I gotta go!" He got up from his seat, giving a fist bump to Ash. "See ya, Uncle Ash, and bye, mom, dad, grandma, everyone!" With that, he dashed out of the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder and carrying his little sister's bag in other hand.

Anna got up from her seat and followed him. "Bye, everyone!"

"You didn't even finish your meal, yet!" Misty shouted as she sighed, angrily. "That brat wouldn't listen, no matter what!"

The three brothers and their mom stared at Ash. "Wh-what? Wh-why's everyone looking at me?!" He shrugged, nervously yet innocently. Dawn just looked at them, wondering the same thing.

"I wonder how he came to know that doing this could avoid him from eating," Paul said, with a blank face.

"Hm, he does remind me of a certain someone," Delia nodded, quite amused.

Drew smirked. "As far as I remember, Ash was the only one who did used this trick, most of the time."

"Yeah, Misty, Ash is responsible if your kid turns out to be mischievous and rebellious," he said, shrugging, enjoying the scene.

Ash's eyes widened, quickly blurting, "No, no! I definitely won't let that happen!" He was actually scared of Misty since her temper was something which was not to be challenged. He had come to know that side of her too well in the past six years.

"Good, because if that were to happen I think you'll have to start counting your days," she answered, with a smile which masked her evil desires.

He gulped as he quickly grabbed his spoon of egg and put in his mouth. "Y-yeah!" Everyone laughed at him, making him annoyed.

Dawn smiled, inwardly. _Ah, I'm really glad to have experienced this..._

* * *

"Y'know, whenever we'd call Ash in London, he'd always be talking about you, indirectly!" Leaf exclaimed. "He'd be like 'I have a friend and he likes a girl, then, what gift should he give' and sometimes, 'the girl my friend likes wants to ask her out, then, what would be the best way?' It was so obvious that he was talking about himself!"

Leaf and Dawn were sitting on the chairs in their garden, chatting while having a cup of tea. All the boys except for Ash had gone to their company for work, Misty went out for meeting up with her friend and May had gone out with Drew to get a vaccination for Lacy and Eric. Delia also went to the company along with her sons.

Dawn laughed. "Really?" Then, she said, "Oh, then, maybe one of you had suggested him that I would be impressed if he gifted me a _mouse..."_

Her eyes widened, amusingly as she quickly shook her dead, defensively. "That wasn't me! It was Gary!"

"I didn't talk to him for a week after that," she said, shuddering at the memory. "I still can't believe how Ash actually thought that would impress me."

Leaf laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine how gross that actually would be!"

"There are even weirder and awkward things that has happened with me because of Ash!" She exclaimed. "But, I really don't prefer to talk about that!"

"Oh," she giggled. "That must've been Gary, Drew and sometimes, Paul, too."

Her head shot up. "Paul, too?"

"Yeah, you don't know, let Misty tell you some of his great stories as well!" She shook her head, amused. "He is called a silent killer by everyone."

"Wow." She let out, surprised. Just then, her eyes widened. "Don't tell me that proposing was also a part of Gary's advice!" She cried.

"Mm, proposal...you mean, asking out?" Dawn nodded. "Oh, that was Paul."

"No _freaking_ way!" She shut her eyes as she hid her face in embarrassment. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"We were dying out of laughter when he gave us the news that he had actually done what Paul told him!" The brunette smiled. "We also felt sorry for you, the girl who wasn't revealed to us yet."

Just then, Dawn asked, "Then, when did he actually tell you about me? I mean, Dawn."

Leaf rested her palm under her chin. "Mm, that's very weird, actually."

"Everything Ash did was weird."

"Haha, so true." She laughed as she continued, "Ah, I think it's some four years ago, when he was in his second year of university, he suddenly sent a picture of five girls on our family group on WhatsApp, which didn't have mom in it."

Dawn looked confused. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask that. Why did you create two groups? In which, one has all the family members and the other has only the four brothers and their wives. Why is that so?"

"Their mom may look like very soft and kind but in reality, she's kind of strict. So, there, we mostly joke around and have unnecessary conversations on that group chat without mom," Leaf said, taking a sip of her hot tea.

She nodded. "Oh!"

"Anyway, Ash sent us pictures of five beautiful girls, which included you, as well and we were kinda surprised when he asked us to predict his crush." Dawn looked at her, confused. "As far as I remember, we ranked you fourth since in that picture you were wearing the lab coat and we knew that you were a doctor. And we didn't know Ash would have interest in a doctor!"

The blunette giggled. "That's so like Ash! His actions confuse me a lot!"

"Actually, we were thinking it would be a foreigner, so we voted for the foreigner girl." Dawn nodded. "Then, at the end we asked him if we were right but he said we weren't, so we started making random assumptions and all. I think when he finally started dating you, he sent Misty a picture of you and him. We were so shocked, at that time," Leaf explained.

"Oh, so that was then, you knew about me?" She asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Wait. You are the same age as me, right?" Leaf nodded in response, quite curious to know what she was implying. "You got married that time? I mean, four years ago, you were still twenty or twenty-one, right?" She asked with a very perplexed expression.

Leaf smiled softly as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I was still in a university but I got married to him since he was very persistent about it and I was eager as well."

"If I remember correctly, Ash once told me that Gary was studying computer science in Chicago. So...ugh, I don't get it! Would you mind filling in the details?" She looked at her, sheepishly.

"Don't stress out, my dear," she said, giggling. "Actually, Gary proposed to me before going abroad and then, he returned after one year and said that he feared that someone would take me while he was away, so he hurried out wedding date and we got married on the same day as May and Drew. Many guests were surprised about it and were posturing us but Gary shut their mouths. I would visit him to Chicago, occasionally whenever I got a vacation or sometimes he would surprise me."

Dawn made an 'oh' expression and said, "Though, Gary and Ash are fraternal twins, Gary seems to be ahead of him in everything."

"Yeah and that's what make them argue everytime. To be honest, he was the most jealous when we got married. He didn't even want to attend the wedding but mom gave him an earful and in the end, he had no choice but to attend."

The blunette sighed, dramatically. "He's such a kid."

"I know, right!" She exclaimed.

"Then, were you both dating since high school?" She questioned.

"Yes," she replied, taking another sip of her cup.

"What are you both gossiping about?" They both turned their heads to see Ash heading towards them. He came and sat on a chair between Dawn and Leaf.

"Yes, I was telling her about how childish you used to be when I first came in this house," Leaf said, teasingly.

His eyes widened. "What?! No way! That was all because I was going through my rebellious period!"

Dawn asked, curiously, "What's that? I'd like to know more about that!"

"You don't know?" Ash looked at his wife, crossing his finger she would give a negative answer and to his relief, she shook her head, pretending that she wasn't aware of his actions, stifling her laughter.

Leaf couldn't help but laugh at those two. "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Thanks!" He sighed as a wave of relief washed over him.

The blunette frowned. "What! Now, I'm curious! I want to more about his embarrassing live moments!"

"It's better if you don't know!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, since Dawn has become more like a best friend to me, I'll tell her," Leaf said, nodding her head with a smirk.

Ash glared at her. "No way! Ain't I your brother since the last four years?!"

"Yes, but...best friends are more important than brothers."

His jaw dropped. "Traitor!"

"Tell me!" She squeaked.

"Haha, he used to be jealous of his brothers just because they had wives and he didn't have one!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Sometimes, he'd lock himself in a room and wouldn't come out, saying 'don't show off, just because you have a wife' to Gary and Drew. And-"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he shut his ears and eyes in embarrassment. "No more!"

Dawn shook her head as she laughed, lightly. "What were you? A five year old kid or what! You should have been twenty-one, maybe." He slammed his head on the table, ashamed of his actions in the past.

"Yes, he was an adult but his actions weren't," she commented.

"Shush!" Ash groaned. "I wanna hear no more! Leaf!"

Dawn giggled as she patted his head. "Don't worry, don't worry, Ashy!"

"Hey!" He lifted his head to look at her with an annoyed look. "Don't call me that!"

She smiled as she whispered, "I didn't know you were so desperate to have a wife."

He turned completely red as he countered, smirking, "Yes. I'm desperate even now." She blushed even redder than him as she looked down, smiling. He had an amused expression on his face as he stood up when he heard his mobile phone ring. "Ah, I have a phone conference, so I'll be off now."

Leaf teased. "What did he say to make you go all red?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, he's just a flirt."

"Y'know what? All these four brothers are huge flirts! Trust me!" She revealed. "You can ask May and Misty as well."

"I think it runs in their gene!" The blunette joked, as she laughed and we both did a low-five. Just then, she heard her phone ring. She glanced at it to see it was Ash. She rolled my eyes as she swiped across the red circle. "Was Gary a playboy?" I asked. "For some reason, I just get that thought whenever I see him and sorry if I'm wrong!"

"No, actually, you're right!" Leaf admitted. "He's still a playboy, if he sees a girl beautiful than me, then, he'll stare at her and try to flirt with him. I've kept him so much under control and yet he's still like that!" She crossed her arms, huffily. "I feel like stamping him, sometimes."

"Oh-" Dawn was interrupted by her ringtone again. She knew it was Ash, so she rejected it again. "That must be tough for you! How did you even date him?"

"Oh, that's a very long story!" She said, laughing. Dawn's phone rang, again and she couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "Are you sure you want me to tell you now?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

She smirked. "I wouldn't want to keep his wife too long when he's missing you already." Dawn blushed, embarrassed. "Haha, it's okay. Go ahead or else he'll blame me for not allowing his newly wife to spend time with him." She laughed. "I have to go and call Gary, anyway."

Dawn nodded. "Thanks," she said as she stood up to walk, then, turned around. "Come, I'll take you to your room." Her mobile rang once more and she instantly clicked the volume button, to reject it. _Ugh, he's so persistent._

Leaf giggled. "It's okay. I can walk up and down the stairs, just fine. Gary is the one who makes a big deal out of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Go, now! Your dear hubby is waiting for you!"

She nodded again as she walked upstairs. She went towards her room and opened the door to see Ash sitting on the bed with his laptop. He looked up from the screen and narrowed his eyes. "Why weren't you picking up my calls?"

Dawn glared at him. "Ash! I was talking with Leaf and it would inappropriate to take your call which will obviously be for something unreasonable."

"What? It wasn't unreasonable," he replied as he clicked some buttons on his keyboard.

"Really?" She crossed her arms. "What was it, then?"

He shut down the device and got up as he went to her and placed both of his elbows on either of her shoulders. He bent down a little to meet her eyes and said, "It isn't wrong to want to spend time with my wife when I'm free."

She smirked. "See? It was something cheesy."

"So, what?" He rolled his eyes. "After this coming sunday, I've to go back to work. And we're going to start working on a new project, so I'll be busy as time progresses." He looked into her eyes and said, "So, I want to spend as much as time I can with my wifey. Is that wrong?"

"Mm!" She smiled, softly as she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. My duty starts from tuesday, so I'll get busy as well."

"Wait, you got only one week leave?" He raised an eyebrow, incredulously.

"Yes, because I didn't take it as a wedding absence," she replied, playing with his collar.

"Why?"

"Because, if I tell them that, then I would have had to invite everyone from my office and it's not like we did it in a banquet hall or anything even after being so rich," she answered, looking up at him.

He looked at her with a bit of guilt in his eyes. "Sorry about that," he said, apologetically. "I swear I'll do a very magnificent wedding arrangement within a year, alright?"

Dawn looked at him amused and she put on a whiny expression. "A year? Won't that be too long?"

"Uh..." he opened his mouth to speak but stopped, not knowing what to say. "It will be a little difficult to get it done before that time, because we have a very huge project to complete and I want it to be as grand as possible!" She didn't reply but just looked down, pretending to be annoyed. Ash panicked as he continued, "Ah...um...oh, to make up for that, I'll take on you on a very awesome honeymoon...what do you say?" He looked at her, hoping she would agree.

She hummed in response as she asked in a low voice, "Where will that be?"

"Uh...anywhere you want?"

"Then, how about Switzerland? I've always wanted to go there!" She squealed in excitement.

He smiled, relieved that she had lightened up. "Oh, sure!" Just then, she started laughing and he looked at her confusedly as he cocked his head to the side. "What?"

She hit him lightly on his shoulder. "I was just kidding!" He stared at her, still puzzled. "Don't worry about all that, take as much as time you want. I won't complain."

"Really?" He chuckled, a bit surprised at how good her wife acted. "I'm glad."

"Hm, as long as we both can stay together, I'm content, y'know," she said, biting her lower lip, slyly.

He breathed as he shook his head, quite pleased. "And y'know what? You're even more cheesier than I am."

She circled her arms around his neck and said, "Ah, is it? That must be the effect of staying with you for four years."

Ash chuckled as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. "Anyway, wanna go out?"

The blunette responded, "Are you sure? I mean, won't it be weird if we leave the house and go for a date? I mean, won't they think that we're being too lovey-dovey?"

He shrugged as he waved off. "C'mon, all of them went on a trip to foreign places on their wedding nights for almost a month! So, what's wrong with us going out only for an hour?"

"But, still..." she trailed, looking still a bit unsure.

He stepped away as he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door. "You think too much!" He sighed as he opened the door, before glancing at the wall_. It's already five?_ He thought, quite annoyed at how the time was going too fast.

They exited the room and walked downstairs, still holding hands. Just then, their main door opened and they saw their mom enter the house. Those two greeted her quickly, "Welcome, back!"

She smiled as she nodded. Dawn felt her gaze linger on their hands, feeling uneasy, she quickly squirmed her hand out of his grip. Ash looked at her, mentally questioning her at to why she let go of his hand. She gestured at his mom through her eyes and he understood.

Delia wasn't really against public display of affection but her daughter-in-laws felt conscious about it, especially Dawn since she wasn't that familiar with her and she wasn't really a big fan of PDA, unlike Ash.

He shook his head at her antics, quite used to it. Why does she have to so alert all the time? Then, he asked his mom, "How was your day?"

"Good," she replied as she removed her shoes and replaced it with her house slippers. She walked into the hall. "Everyone are curious about why you went on a leave but nobody dared to ask."

"Yeah, obviously, they'd be!" He responded as he walked towards her, along with his wife. "Actually, mom-"

"Dawn, do you think you could make me a hot cup of tea? I'm have a mild headache," she interrupted Ash as she went and sat down on the dark brown couch in the hall.

Dawn nodded. "Sure," she said as she glanced at Ash from her peripherals. "I'll be right back!" With that, she walked into the kitchen.

"Ash, come here," Delia called. He walked upto her and hummed, asking her why she had called him. "You'll have to start working on the new game, soon. Figure out the plot and the avatars for it with Gary and form a presentation, quick, so that we can start progressing."

"Alright," he said. "I'll try to come up with a better plotline than the other games."

"Good," she replied. "Once you're done with that, I'll ask Paul to come up with the budget and arrange the finances. Also, Drew will have to ready the team we will be needing and when we're done with that, he can start testing the compatibility on different mobiles."

Ash nodded as they continued to talk about the management of their company. After another fifteen minutes, Dawn entered the hall with a tray of two cups. She brought it to Delia and she picked one of the two cups and smiled at her. "Thanks a lot, dear."

Dawn smiled in return as she beamed, "You're welcome, mom!" Then, she put the tray on the table and handed the other cup to Ash. "Here," she said, sitting down.

"Oh, for me?" She nodded, to which he grinned, "Thanks!" Delia and Ash continued their talk while Dawn just listened to them. After which seemed like half an hour, the blunette reminded him of their outing with eye gestures and he was quick to catch on. "Oh, yeah, mom," he started.

"Mm?" She looked at him with focused eyes.

"Actually-" he was again interrupted, but this time it was the door bell. Dawn quickly got up and opened the door, only to receive May along with Drew, Eric and Lacy in their arms enter the house. "Welcome, home," she greeted.

Drew smiled whereas his wife greeted her back, "Yeah!" Eric, who was in Drew's arms started to wriggled in his arms, and flailed her arms towards Dawn, asking her to take him. The blunette happily obliged as she took the little baby in her arms and headed towards the couches. When she went there, she saw Leaf seated in on one of the sofas. They also got seated on those.

"How was the vaccination?" Delia asked, as she took Lacy from the brunette. "Did they cry?"

"Yes, Eric cried a lot! His voice was so loud that it echoed in the entire hospital!" May exclaimed. "He calmed down only when Drew took him outside."

The chartreuse-haired nodded. "Yeah, he stopped when I bought him a juice bottle and handed it to him." He glanced at his daughter. "As for her, she didn't cry much. She only let her tears fall when the needle was injected but when it came out, she stopped."

Delia played with the little girl's fingers. "When will they be receiving the next one?"

"After one month and that will be the last one," May replied.

"Mm," the older Ketchum hummed in response.

Leaf said, "What should I cook for today's dinner?"

As they were talking, Ash and Dawn couldn't help but glance at the clock to see it was six, already. Ash sighed, a little disappointed and the blunette couldn't help but give slight helpless smile. Just then, the bell rang again. "I'll get that!" Dawn beamed, getting up and opening the door.

"We're home!" Gary shouted as he entered the house, with Misty and Paul following him.

Dawn replied, "Welcome back!"

They all came and made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Where's Mark and Anna?" Paul asked, looking around.

Leaf replied, "After coming back from school, they both ate their lunch, played outside with their friends for a while and after coming back, they were exhausted. So, I told them to sleep in their room."

"Oh, thanks!" Misty thanked with a toothy grin.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gary called, which attracted everyone's attention. "I have decided something!"

The orange-haired asked, "What is it?"

"Let's go out for dinner!" He announced. "We had a welcome party for Misty, May and Leaf after they came into this family but not yet for Dawn. So, how about we celebrate her entrance into this family in a restaurant today. What do you say?" He looked at everyone, expectantly.

Drew said, "Good idea!"

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"It's been a while since we went for an outing, right?" May reminded.

"Mm! I think we should totally go!" Misty agreed.

"Since, everyone's one okay with it, what do you say, mom?" The spiky-haired brunette turned to his mom.

A smile bloomed on her face as she sighed. "If you all agree, then who am I to interrupt? Of course, we should go." Everyone's faces were now beaming with joy.

"So, we'll leave exactly after one hour, alright?" Gary warned. "Do you girls agree? One hour should be enough for you all? Right?"

Leaf elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" He winced.

"Good job, Leaf!" Misty cheered.

"Y'know, you all love hurting me, right?" He glared at them, quite annoyed.

"Then, we should hurry up!" Drew reminded as they all stood up except for Ash and Dawn, who were still processing of what had just happened.

"Oh, yeah, I'll have to go and wake up those two and get them ready!" Misty sighed, suddenly remembering about them. "Hey, Paul, can you wake up those two? Till that time, I'll get their clothes ready."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Gary, hurry up and go get yourselves freshen up!" Leaf scolded. "I'll ready your clothes! Let's go!"

"Hey, May! Don't forget to take their extra pair of clothes, their diaper and milk bottle!" Drew reminded her wife.

She hit him on his arm, lightly. "I know!"

Just then, Delia turned to Ash, "Oh, Ash, you were telling something, right?"

All the six pairs of eyes landed on him and his wife. They both glanced at each other and sighed. His lips etched into a grin. "Nothing! C'mon, let's get ready, quick!" Everyone looked at him with a smile as they started to walk towards their rooms. "By the way, since it's Dawn's welcome party, who's my wife, you all should be treating us, right?"

"You really think we'll let you go?" Paul smirked.

"In fact, you should be treating all of us!" Gary retorted.

"Why would I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Did _you_ get a wife or us?"

"Shut up! During Leaf's welcome party, you just sat there like a stingy bastard! We treated you!"

"Really? I don't remember."

The girls sighed. "Let's go and get ready. Let them argue," Leaf said, shaking her head.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah!"

_Though, our plan of going on a date got cancelled but...it doesn't sound that bad to go out with everyone!_

* * *

_**So...how was that?! Was it to your liking? **_

_**Actually, I was having a bit difficulty thinking how to end but at last, I figured it out and came up with that! And I'm quite satisfied with it, y'know! It was just how I wanted it to be, like pointing out that their family might interrupt with their plans but it gets even more fun in the end. Right?**_

_**How do you like that idea of Gary and Ash being fraternal twins?! I didn't actually come up with that, but it was more exciting this way! **_

_**Anyway, that's it for today! **_

_**Read, review, follow and favourite! **_

_**Bye! See ya on the next update! ; p**_


End file.
